


Fatal Bite

by Bumping_Bees



Series: Inktober 2018 [28]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Inktober 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-04 05:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16340312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumping_Bees/pseuds/Bumping_Bees
Summary: Levi is bleeding out on the battlefield.Written for Inktober.





	Fatal Bite

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Inktober Day 28.
> 
> Prompt: I'm scared to lose you.

  
"Levi!" I shout as I see him fall.

I pay no mind to the titan swiping at me. My only focus is on my lover. Fear races through me as I use my gear to maneuver to his side. Someone has already dispatched the titan he had been fighting. I don't stop to see who.

I fall onto the grass by Levi's side. He's more pale than usual. His legs are gone, but he's still breathing. I fumble with my cloak, tearing it in half to make two tourniquets.

I try tying them around what's left of his thighs, but my hands are shaking. I can't lose him. I can't. Levi means the world to me.

Someone drops to the ground beside me. They take over tying the tourniquets. My hands are covered in blood.

The other person puts their hand on my arm. They're trying to comfort me, I think. I can't hear what they're saying over the dull roar in my ears.

Levi has to be alright. He has to be. I can't lose anyone else to the titans.

A broken sob escapes my lips. Everything looks blurred. I realize I'm crying. A cold hand grasps mine weakly. It's Levi's. He's not awake, but he's alive for now. Goddesses, please save him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also writing for kinktober. Check out my other ereri fic for day 28. Because dragons!
> 
> If you liked this story, feel free to leave a comment. I love it when people say hi. ♡♡♡


End file.
